Mobile launchers are used for navigating through content existing on mobile devices as well as content available over the World Wide Web. The mobile launchers usually configure user interfaces and/or provide content upon receiving requests from a user of the mobile device. Such requests are usually received as a query that a user provides via the interfaces.
As content providers are usually motivated by financial incentives, the content may not be user-oriented. As a result, users may not receive content that efficiently meets their requirements. Specifically, the content may be arranged or otherwise presented so as to emphasize content that provides a financial benefit for content providers rather than emphasizing content that best matches the user's needs at a given time. As a result, user would be required to wade through significant amounts of content that are irrelevant to their present needs before finding relevant content. This would waste user time and computing resources, and may result in user frustration.
Further, even when content is intended to be user-oriented, existing mobile launchers face several drawbacks with respect to user convenience. For example, existing mobile launchers typically require interaction with the user to obtain desired content. The interaction with the user device may be undesirable when, e.g., the user is driving or otherwise engaged in activity that makes interaction difficult or unsafe. Additionally, due to the increasing number of sources of content, a user may not be aware of which content source will provide appropriate content based on the user's current intent.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.